


lui mette il rossetto come una showgirl

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lauro, Cliente Squattrinato Edo, Commesso Di Sephora Lauro, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Flirting, Getting Together, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Sexual Tension, Top Edoardo, Wedding Planning, brevissimo Edoardo/OMC, past Edoardo/Valentina
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: In cui Lauro è un commesso da Sephora, Edo è un cliente che voleva solo dare un’occhiata, e tutto il mondo è costretto ad assistere al loro imbarazzante rituale di corteggiamento fatto di prove trucco, campioni omaggio e battute infelici.Finché Lauro, da un giorno all’altro, non scompare.(Ema e Vale, intanto, starebbero cercando di sposarsi.)
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi, Valentina Pegorer/Ema Stokholma | Morwenn Moguerou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Big Bang Italia #10





	lui mette il rossetto come una showgirl

**Author's Note:**

> "Will, ma non avevi già scritto [una storia quasi ugual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793730)\- ?" SÍ, LO SO, LASCIATEMI STARE
> 
> È colpa di [questo meme](https://twitter.com/InsanityPage/status/1226544649478823936). E dell'insonnia. E del [Big Bang Italia #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/bbi10-masterlist/). E di tutta la gente che mi aizza (Sun in primis) vi voglio tanto bene ma per favore la prossima volta datemi una botta in testa.
> 
> Prima però [ANDATE A VEDERE CHE MERAVIGLIA DI COVER MI HANNO REGALATO!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449981)
> 
> Titolo @ _You & Me_ \- Achille Lauro.

In quanto testimone di Valentina, tra i compiti di Edoardo c’è anche quello di accompagnarla a fare shopping di trucchi.

“Ma ste cose non le dovrebbe fa’ la damigella d’onore?” chiede, sospirando con le mani in tasca, un passo indietro a Vale ed Ema che fanno strada verso Sephora camminando mano nella mano.

“Ma tu _sei_ la damigella d’onore.”

“Ah, mi scusi, allora proceda pure,” dice, facendo ridacchiare Ema. Vale la guarda come se fosse la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto, come se il resto del mondo fosse scomparso, ed Edo sorride tra sé e sé e le segue senza più protestare, perché guardarle fa un po’ bene al cuore. Si ricorda ancora di quando Vale guardava lui così, una vita fa, ma è un ricordo gentile, senza invidia o rimpianti.

È solo contento per loro.

È un po’ meno contento per sé quando arrivano a destinazione e capisce che, se non sta attento, finirà per spendere un rene. La vetrina del negozio è quasi sommessa, tutta scura ed elegante, ma l’interno sembra una gigantesca astronave minimalista, con tutti gli espositori illuminati a giorno e le sue colonne in bianco e nero che ne riflettono lo scintillio. Ogni superficie è lucidata a specchio, con quella cura che mette ansia persino ad avvicinarsi a un muro per paura di lasciarci qualche impronta, ed Edo sente il vago bisogno di andare a darsi una sistemata, perché in jeans t-shirt e camicia a scacchi è non è vestito abbastanza elegante.

Vale ed Ema si fermano all’ingresso per guardarsi intorno, iniziando subito a discutere per decidere da dove iniziare manco dovessero pianificare un’operazione militare, mentre Edo resta a ciondolare incerto dietro di loro. Ha una mezza idea di lasciarle divertire da sole e uscire a fumare, almeno per un po’, non perché non interessi anche a lui fare un giro - _anzi_ \- ma perché è abituato a comprarsi gli smalti della Essence da Oviesse e non si fida di sé stesso in un posto del genere.

Sente già il portafoglio che piange e non si è nemmeno avvicinato alle targhette dei prezzi.

Si sta giusto controllando le tasche in cerca dell’accendino, che probabilmente ha dimenticato a casa anche stavolta, quando con la coda dell’occhio vede avvicinarsi due gambe che non finiscono più. A lza lo sguardo, intrigato, e a quel punto si dimentica direttamente cosa stava facendo.

Tutti i commessi di negozi del genere sono fighi, ma questo è _ridicolo_. È alto, anche più di lui, con un fisico longilineo accentuato dal nero della divisa e due braccia muscolose che spuntano dalla t-shirt ricoperte di tatuaggi. Ha un ciuffo vaporoso di capelli biondi che gli ricade sulla fronte e altri tatuaggi _in faccia_ , che per Edo non sono una novità - non con gli amici che ha - ma che stonano col resto del negozio, lucido e perfettino, come se il tipo fosse finito lì per sbaglio.

Che non è una critica. _Tutt’altro._

Il tizio dà una mezza occhiata a Vale ed Ema, quasi per sbaglio, poi punta gli occhi dritti su Edo, che sotto le luci del negozio non riesce a capire se siano verdi o azzurri. “Buongiorno signorine,” dice, e il tono è quello allegro e forzato di qualsiasi commesso, ma la voce è morbida e appena strascicata, con un’inflessione che suona familiare. “Vi posso dare una mano?”

Per fortuna ci sono le altre, perché Edo sta ancora un attimo processando, e se apre bocca adesso rischia di dirgli dove vorrebbe che gliela mettesse, quella mano. “Per ora no, grazie, volevamo fare un giretto,” dice Vale, e il commesso la guarda e sorride, con una fossetta che spunta a un angolo della bocca.

“Chiedete pure se vi serve qualcosa,” dice, poi lancia un’ultima occhiata di sfuggita a Edo, che se la sente scivolare addosso come una carezza, e se ne va verso nuovi clienti ancheggiando leggermente come una cazzo di modella.

Sì, grazie, a Edo serve sapere anzitutto come si permette di essere _così_ bono, e poi se è libero per uscire stasera, o più tardi, o anche subito.

Vale deve prenderlo sotto braccio e trascinarlo via di peso, per farlo schiodare.

“Domsetto, da quant’è che non scopi?” gli chiede, candidamente, e lui si strozza con una risatina isterica.

“Ma che c’entra, _l’hai visto_?” ribatte, gesticolando verso l’ingresso, e Vale gli dà qualche pacca sul braccio che sta stringendo mentre Ema gli abbassa l’altra mano, per evitare ulteriori figure di merda.

Era venuto come supporto morale, ma a quanto pare è lui ad avere bisogno di sostegno psicologico.

Fa del suo meglio per non essere un _totale_ caso umano e le accompagna docilmente in giro per il negozio, cercando di seguire i loro dibattiti e di rendersi utile con qualche consiglio, ma lo sguardo continua a scivolare verso quel commesso, come attirato da una calamita, e la cosa peggiore è che metà delle volte becca anche il tipo a guardare _lui_.

Dopo l’ennesimo sguardo incrociato e poi distolto di scatto, Edo sente di stare un pochino impazzendo.

“Ma me sta a fissa’?” chiede, cercando di spiarlo senza voltarsi attraverso il riflesso su una colonna lucidissima. Vale, da bravo supporto psicologico, si sporge oltre la sua spalla per controllare - con molta più discrezione di lui - mentre Ema sbuffa senza neanche alzare gli occhi dal set di ombretti che sta studiando.

“Ci credo, con quei capelli.”

Vale ridacchia e poi gli lancia uno sguardo innocente, perché in realtà è una traditrice, ed Edo alza gli occhi al cielo. Sono mesi che vanno avanti con ‘sta storia. Ema non si darà pace finché non le permetterà di aggiustargli il colore, ma a Edo piace com’è adesso, col suo mix caotico di rosa e viola. Fa più punk.

“Comunque ti sta assolutamente guardando.”

Edo si volta automaticamente, becca il commesso _di nuovo_ , e distolgono lo sguardo in contemporanea. Non si sentiva così cretino da quando mandava i bigliettini _ti piaccio? sì/no/forse_ alle medie, ma allo stesso tempo non si divertiva così da… quando era alle medie, in effetti.

Vale assiste alla scena come se fosse il suo programma preferito, poi si lascia sfuggire un verso deliziato. “Dovresti chiedergli il numero!”

“Dici?”

“Ma no, poverino, sta lavorando,” interviene Ema.

“Sta fissando Edo come se volesse strappargli tutti i vestiti, vorrai dire.”

“No, non tutti i vestiti,” dice Ema, studiando un attimo la situazione alle spalle di Edo. “Solo i pantaloni.”

Edo si sforza così tanto per non girarsi che probabilmente finisce per strapparsi qualche muscolo.

Nel frattempo continuano ad addentrarsi nei meandri del negozio, finché non si vede più l'ingresso - e il bel commesso - e Edo riesce finalmente a concentrarsi sui suoi doveri da damigella. E a riflettere a mente un po’ più fredda.

Ema ha ragione, non può chiedere il numero al tipo - non vuole fare il cliente provolone che rompe i coglioni alla prima occhiata amichevole che riceve. O alle prime duecento, okay, ma magari il tizio fa così con tutti per vendere di più, o magari si annoia e basta. Magari è eter... no, magari è fidanzato, che ne sa lui, in dubbio meglio stare tranquillo, godersi la visita e finirla lì.

(Potrebbe sempre lasciargli _lui_ il suo numero, ma non esiste un modo per farlo senza perdere completamente la faccia, ed Edo non è così disperato. Ancora.)

La sua risolutezza dura finché non finiscono il giro e tornano alle casse, ma poi all’improvviso dietro il bancone c’è _lui_ , con quelle spalle larghe e quel ciuffo adorabile, ed Edo vorrebbe un po’ arrampicarglisi addosso come a un albero. Va avanti Vale, perché deve pagare due cose e prenotare una seduta di prova trucco, Ema le sta accanto a guardare gli espositori vicino alle casse, ed Edo... rimane indietro, come un salame, a cercare di non fissare troppo il povero commesso.

L’aveva detto che non ce la poteva fare a dargli il suo numero.

Certo però che le occhiate fugaci che il tizio continua a lanciargli da sopra la testa di Vale gli fanno venire un po’ la tentazione di buttarsi lo stesso.

Ma in pochi secondi Vale sistema tutto, Ema finisce la sua ispezione, è ora di lasciare l’astronave e di andare ad assaggiare torte di nozze, ed Edo butta fuori un _ciao, grazie_ stentato mentre il commesso saluta con la mano, “Buona giornata e tornate presto.”

Di nuovo, Edo ha la tentazione di prenderlo in parola.

_Presto_ diventa qualche settimana dopo - ben più tardi di quanto sperasse, molto prima di quanto forse sarebbe il caso. È che era in giro per il centro, deve ammazzare un po’ di tempo prima di tornare a casa a prepararsi per una serata, perché non andare a provare uno o duecento profumi da Sephora per poi non comprare assolutamente nulla?

(La verità è che il commesso col ciuffo biondo continua a tornargli in mente, anche dopo settimane, ed Edo sta iniziando a preoccuparsi. Okay le sbandate improvvise, ma così è grave.)

Cerca di non farsi illusioni, entrando in negozio. Se non c’è pazienza, si vede che non era destino, non è importante, ci sono sempre i profumi per consolarsi… ma il tipo è _lì_ , davanti a lui, a chiacchierare con un’altra commessa alla cassa appoggiato al bancone, sdraiato, quasi, con quelle gambe lunghissime strette in un paio di jeans neri e incrociate alle caviglie, e la gola di Edo si fa improvvisamente molto secca. Il tizio ha un gomito puntato sul tavolo e il mento sul palmo della mano, con l’espressione più annoiata del mondo e un broncio adorabile, e quando per caso lo nota, con la coda dell’occhio, Edo deglutisce.

Sperava che si ricordasse di lui, ma non ci credeva granché - no, Ema, nemmeno con i suoi capelli - invece quello, appena lo vede, _si accende_. Si raddrizza subito, elegante e fluido come una pantera, e gli si avvicina sfoderando il mezzo sorriso con la fossetta che tormenta i sogni di Edo da settimane. “Bentornato,” gli dice, con gli occhi che ridono, “come posso aiutarti stavolta?”

Edo trattiene un sorriso beota, trattiene anche qualche commento inappropriato, e si punta in testa gli occhiali da sole. “Volevo solo dare un’occhiata,” dice, e stavolta non riesce a trattenersi dallo squadrarlo da capo a piedi.

Il tizio - _Achille_ , dice la sua targhetta, in una grafia larga e arzigogolata - sembra _deliziato_. Si morde l’angolo di un labbro per non scoppiare a ridere e risponde: “Fai con comodo,” ed Edo resterebbe volentieri a scambiarsi amenità all’ingresso del negozio per tutto il pomeriggio, ma la ragazza alla cassa li sta guardando come se volesse sbattere la testa contro il bancone, e dopotutto deve conservare qualche cartuccia per la prossima volta.

Perché oh, _ci sarà una prossima volta_.

Finisce a vagare tra gli scaffali di smalti, trovando anche qualche colore interessante, ma la sua attenzione viene sempre calamitata all’ingresso, dove, quando non è impegnato ad accogliere clienti, Achille - nome difficile da dimenticare, per fortuna, anche se per qualche motivo qualcosa gli stona - continua a lanciargli occhiate intense, mentre la sua collega lancia occhiate sofferenti alla sua nuca. Pian piano si ritrova a ciondolare tra gli scaffali più vicini alle casse, come trascinato dalla corrente, tenendosi occupato di fronte a un mare di rossetti mentre con la coda dell’occhio guarda Achille, e aspetta, e aspetta… finché non lo vede muoversi nella sua direzione.

Prende un rossetto a caso, fingendo di studiarlo come un reperto archeologico, intanto che Achille lo raggiunge e si appoggia languidamente al bordo dello scaffale.

Probabilmente voleva essere disinvolto, ma il risultato è un po’ rovinato quando si schiarisce la gola e, con _estrema_ nonchalance, chiede: “Allora, come si trova la tua ragazza col correttore Clinique?”

Edo ci mette qualche secondo, ma poi capisce che sta parlando di _Vale_ , e rischia seriamente di mettersi a ridere. “Ah, ‘na favola,” dice, “m’ha fatto una testa così con quel correttore, dice che è meglio di un lifting.” Mette a posto il rossetto e passa le dita tra le matite per le labbra, finto distratto, per poi lanciare un’occhiata di sbieco al commesso. “Non è la ragazza mia, però, si sta per sposare con l’altra tipa.”

Le sopracciglia di Achille finiscono all’attaccatura dei capelli. “ _Ah_ ,” dice, poi si schiarisce di nuovo la voce e si raddrizza, imbarazzato, mettendosi le mani in tasca. “Be’ dai, spero che piaccia anche a lei il correttore, allora.”

“Mmh,” fa Edo, e poi, perché non riesce a non pungolarlo: “Ma te non c’hai altri clienti da salutare?”

Achille sorride, tornato smagliante. “Sì, ma metti che te serve qualcosa? È mezz’ora che giri qua intorno come ‘n’anima in pena.”

(Oh, _ecco_ di dov’era l’accento. È chiaro che frequenta troppi milanesi se ci ha messo così tanto a riconoscere la cadenza di casa.

È anche chiaro che adesso è proprio fottuto.)

Edo abbassa lo sguardo, anche per nascondere le guance che sente sempre più calde, e pesca un rossetto a caso dall’espositore. “Vabe’, allora sentiamo, come me starebbe questo?”

Achille lo fissa per qualche secondo con occhio critico, poi guarda Edo e dice, completamente serio: “Nammerda.”

Questa volta Edo non ce la fa - scoppia a ridere, di cuore, e non gli importa nemmeno se suona un po’ troppo acuto, perché questo tipo lo fa morire.

Achille ci mette un secondo a rendersi conto di cos’ha detto, ma quando lo fa arrossisce in maniera adorabile. “No, è che - volevo di’ - non va bene il colore! Te c’hai un sottotono freddo e ‘sto rossetto non ce dice per niente.”

“Cos’è che c’ho io?”

Achille fa un passo più vicino e gli toglie il tester dalle mani. “Pe’ sceglie’ un colore non devi guarda’ solo la tonalità della pelle, devi guarda’ il sottotono, e la pelle tua non è chiara e basta, c’ha un sottotono freddo. Scommetto che non trovi mai un correttore decente,” dice, ed Edo annuisce, intrigato, perché è vero che ogni volta che deve comprare un fondotinta è un incubo e se ruba quello di Vale poi sembra un clown. Achille agita una mano, _come volevasi dimostrare_ , poi stappa il rossetto. “Infatti, perché qua in Italia se trova solo roba sui toni olivastri, e te invece c’hai la pelle da svedese.”

Edo non è sicuro se sia un complimento o un insulto, ma prima che possa chiederglielo Achille gli sfiora una mano, mormora: “Posso?” guardandolo da sotto quelle ciglia lunghissime, ed Edo si ritrova ammutolito ad annuire. Achille fa un sorriso leggero e gli prende la mano, la solleva e gli prova il rossetto sul dorso, in una passata lenta che lo fa rabbrividire impercettibilmente.

Sa che dovrebbe pensare al colore, ma è troppo distratto dai tatuaggi sulle dita di Achille, dal suo tocco ruvido e gentile contro il palmo.

“Vedi?”

Edo si riscuote, guarda finalmente il rossetto, e si rende conto che davvero quella sfumatura di rosso quasi arancione non gli sta bene per niente. “Nammerda,” concorda, alzando gli occhi su Achille con un sorriso, e all’altro sfugge uno sbuffo di risata prima di ricomporsi, appoggiare il tester al suo posto e rimettergli il tappo… senza mai lasciare andare la mano di Edo.

“Per te ce vorrebbe qualcosa de più freddo, tipo… questo,” dice, scegliendo un rossetto di un intenso rosso scuro, quasi viola. Lo stappa con una mano sola e poi torna a provarlo sulla pelle di Edo, che sta iniziando a sentire un po’ caldo sotto il colletto della maglia.

Il secondo rossetto è tutta un’altra cosa, un color prugna vibrante che spicca sulla sua pelle come un livido, scuro ed elegante. “Okay, molto meglio,” dice, e Achille richiude il rossetto, passandoselo tra le dita in maniera… interessante. Poi lo guarda per un secondo, come se lo stesse studiando, e gli si apre in volto un sorriso lento e furbetto.

Edo ha la certezza assoluta che quel sorriso non prometta niente di buono, e già non sta nella pelle.

“Certo però che se cerchi qualcosa di pazzesco sul serio…” fa Achille, poi _lo prende per mano_ e lo trascina qualche scaffale più in là, davanti a un altro espositore a cui Edo non fa nemmeno caso. Prende un altro rossetto e questa volta gli solleva la mano e glielo passa _sul polso_ , lungo le vene, come una carezza, ed Edo ha paura che così possa sentire quanto ha iniziato a battergli forte il cuore.

Il rossetto è nero, lucido e profondo, e gli scivola addosso come un sogno.

“Wow,” mormora, non sa nemmeno lui se per il trucco o per come lo sta guardando Achille, così vicino, che sorride appena mentre il suo pollice gli passa lento avanti e indietro sopra le nocche, poi però si volta, perché _deve_ distogliere lo sguardo prima di fare qualcosa di stupido, e nota l’enorme scritta DIOR in cima all’espositore, i nomi scintillanti di tutti i prodotti, e infine i prezzi.

“Li mortacci però eh,” dice, e finalmente Achille scoppia a ridere sul serio e anche mortacci sua, chi gli ha dato il diritto di brillare in quel modo?

Poi Achille gli strizza appena la mano, lo guarda mordendosi un labbro, e proprio quando Edo inizia a pensare che forse potrebbe chiederglielo davvero, ‘sto dannato numero di telefono, tanto a chi interessa avere una dignità, dalla cassa urlano qualcosa e voltandosi insieme vedono una fila infinita e la commessa di prima, dall’aria scocciatissima, che fa gesto ad Achille di muoversi.

Achille lo molla di scatto e fa un passo indietro, schiarendosi la voce. “Scusa eh, ma…” fa un gesto vago verso la cassa, poi un mezzo sorriso di scuse. “Fai un fischio se te serve qualcos’altro.”

Se ne va ed Edo lo saluta dicendo qualcosa, non sa nemmeno lui cosa, mentre sente la mano bruciare dove Achille la stava stringendo. Visto che non gli rimane molto da fare va in cerca di qualche salvietta struccante, rimuginando su numeri di telefono, rossetti, commesse rompicazzo, e quanto sarebbe patetico lasciarsi le prove di trucco addosso per ricordo. Decide di darsi una pulita, alla fine, ma anche di comprare il rossetto che gli aveva fatto vedere Achille - quello color prugna, non il Dior - e una matita nera, già che c’è, visto che il suo unico kajal decente è ridotto a mezzo centimetro e rischia sempre di cacciarsi le dita negli occhi ogni volta che lo usa.

Poi si prende il suo tempo per andare alla cassa, con comodo, così che _casualmente_ possa trovarsi a pagare da Achille.

L’aria vagamente irritata con cui aveva salutato l’ultimo cliente scompare, ed Edo si sente tutto caldo in petto, come un ragazzino salutato dalla prima cotta. “Salve, buon uomo,” dice, giusto per vederlo trattenere un sorriso, e mette i suoi acquisti sul bancone. “Gradirei questi prodotti dalla vostra bottega.”

“Gradirebbe anche qualcos’altro, gentile messere?” gli risponde, e _per fortuna_ va avanti senza dargli tempo di rendersi ulteriormente ridicolo. “Facciamo ‘na prova trucco, la prossima settimana, puoi passare se c’hai bisogno di qualche altro consiglio.”

“E posso chiede’ direttamente a te, in quel caso?”

“Posso proprio truccatte io, se vuoi.”

Vale gli aveva già chiesto di accompagnarlo per la _sua_ prova trucco, ma a questo punto è deciso. “Chissà,” mormora, però, perché c’è sempre bisogno di un po’ di mistero, e Achille sbuffa prima di battere in cassa la sua roba.

“Solo questo?”

Edo annuisce, e Achille infila i suoi trucchi in una bustina con aria pensierosa.

“Sai cosa, ‘spetta ‘n secondo,” dice, poi scompare nel retro, e quando torna gli infila qualcosa nella busta e poi gliela passa quasi bruscamente.

Edo la apre, confuso.

C’è una scatolina Dior.

“Ma è un tester?”

Achille gli fa l’occhiolino.

Edo lo fissa, con venti euro in mano come un cretino. “Senti, è bello e tutto, ma costa troppo -”

“No, guarda - offerta della casa,” dice, poi gli prende i soldi e mormora, con gli occhi bassi sul display della cassa e un po’ di colore sulle guance, “Te sta troppo bene pe’ non prendello.”

Edo rimane lì, con una mano vuota e l’altra a tenere stretta la busta, e pensa _oh_.

E se sarebbe troppo scandaloso sporgersi oltre il bancone per limonare ‘sto tizio adorabile di fronte a tutto il negozio.

“Mi scusi, giovanotto, ha detto che c’è un’offerta?” squilla una vocina che li fa trasalire entrambi, e da dietro Edo spunta una vecchietta con un’espressione speranzosa, e lui e Achille si scambiano un’occhiata di puro panico.

“No, vede signora, mi scusi, è che -”

Edo agguanta il suo resto al volo e fugge, con una mano premuta in faccia per non scoppiare a ridere, mollando Achille a inventarsi scuse di esclusive e clienti premium. Si ferma giusto sulla porta per fargli ciao con la manina, ridacchiando sotto i baffi.

Achille gli lancia un’occhiataccia da sopra la testa della vecchia, poi però gli sfugge un mezzo sorriso.

Quella sera, per il set, Edo si mette il rossetto nero.

Letteralmente _chiunque_ gli fa i complimenti, dalla vicina di casa che incrocia sul pianerottolo con la spesa al tizio che gli porta da bere in una pausa a metà serata. Tutta quell’attenzione è inebriante, tocca appena mezza birra ma si sente su di giri, esplosivo, e la gente non ha mai ballato e urlato così forte per lui.

Scende dal palco e il tizio di prima è sempre lì, sorride, si mette un ricciolo scuro dietro l’orecchio mentre dice qualcosa troppo piano per sentirlo sopra la musica, ma finiscono lo stesso a limonare nei bagni, contro la porta ricoperta di adesivi, coi bassi dei dischi scadenti di fine serata che gli rimbombano nel petto. Il tizio ha gli occhi verdi e le braccia coperte di tatuaggi e sa di vodka alla fragola, ma Edo non è preso, continua a distrarsi - a pensare ad altri occhi verdi, ad altri tatuaggi - e quando il tizio inizia a slacciargli la cintura lo ferma, si inventa qualche cazzata, deve parlare col proprietario o che altro.

Il ragazzo no se la prende nemmeno, scrolla le spalle e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia e poi se ne va, e quando poi Edo esce dal bagno viene fermato davvero dal proprietario che cercava proprio lui, che spettacolo, una bomba di set, non è che ci possiamo mettere d’accordo per il resto del mese?

Edo beve tutta la sera senza tirare fuori il portafoglio una sola volta e torna a casa con quattro nuove serate in programma, e la mattina dopo non si sveglia manco col doposbronza.

‘Sto rossetto è _magico_ , chiaramente.

Deve proprio tornare da Achille per ringraziarlo.

La giornata della prova trucco sembra l’occasione perfetta.

“Si può sapere che hai?” chiede Vale, assottigliando gli occhi dietro gli occhiali da sole per studiarlo meglio, tenendosi stretto al petto un bicchiere di Starbucks come qualcuno che ha passato tutta la notte a discutere di dove mettere le prozie al pranzo di nozze e ora avrebbe bisogno di una flebo di zuccheri e caffeina direttamente in vena.

“Niente, perché, che c’ho?”

“Per favore, saltelli.”

“Non saltello,” dice Edo, che non sta saltellando, è solo… pimpante. Allegro. _Baldanzoso_.

“Ma hai fumato? No anzi - _hai scopato?_ ”

Edo la ignora, fischiettando, _non_ saltellando, pensando ad Achille.

Era stato molto indeciso se mettersi il Dior, quella mattina. Così, per cambiare, per dimostrare la sua gratitudine - _per farsi vedere col suo regalo addosso_ \- ma alla fine aveva deciso di no. Per non farsi fare tante domande da Vale, da una parte, ma un po’ anche per scaramanzia.

Il piano è quello di farsi truccare da Achille, dopotutto.

Arrivati da Sephora, però, Edo si rende conto che il suo, più che un piano, è solo una pia illusione.

Il negozio è _strapieno_. Hanno spostato qualche scaffale per ampliare la zona trucco, dove un nugolo di commessi in nero si sta dando da fare passando da una postazione all’altra, e tutt’intorno è pieno di gente che attende, che protesta, che sgomita per passare e continuare a fare shopping. Edo rallenta, sempre meno baldanzoso, fino a fermarsi per lanciare un’occhiata incerta a Vale. “Ma la prova…?”

“C’era da prenotare,” dice Vale, marciando verso la commessa libera più vicina, che ha una cartellina in mano e l’aria stravolta. “Già qualche settimana fa stavano finendo i posti, figurati, per fortuna che siamo passati in tempo…”

“Oh, bene,” dice Edo, debolmente, seguendola nella ressa. Come damigella è contento per Vale, naturalmente, ma come povero stronzo con una cotta non può che mandare giù una boccata di disappunto.

Ma non è qui per Achille, dopotutto. È qui per Vale e deve pensare a lei, adesso, non importa quanto tempo abbia passato a immaginare le dita di Achille sul viso, che gli sfiorano il collo, gli inclinano il mento per passargli il rossetto sulle labbra e… 

La commessa provata dalla vita li indirizza verso l’ultima postazione della fila, che si è appena liberata.

Edo neanche si sorprende più quando il truccatore di turno, chinato di spalle a sistemare un set di pennelli, si volta ad accoglierli.

“Oh,” fa Achille, sgranando gli occhi, con un sorriso che sboccia lentamente sul suo viso stanco.

“Ehi,” fa Edo, poi deglutisce, si mette le mani in tasca, ricambia il sorriso e non sa che altro dire, perché l’ombretto scuro di Achille fa brillare i suoi occhi come smeraldi e lui si è scordato come si parla.

“Oh Gesù,” mormora Vale, poi passa fra di loro e si siede di fronte allo specchio senza tante cerimonie. “Buongiorno, mi devo sposare, fammi diventare ancora più bella.”

“Che cos- _certo_ , eccomi, che stile avevi in mente?” dice Achille, entrando subito in azione, con un vago rossore sulle guance che probabilmente fa il paio con quello di Edo.

 _Sei qui per_ Vale _, Manozzi_.

Mentre Achille e Vale discutono, Edo si fa da parte e si appoggia a una colonna lì accanto, fuori dai piedi, dove è libero di osservare senza disturbare o essere disturbato.

È qui per Vale, sì, ma non riesce a staccare gli occhi da Achille.

C’è qualcosa di ipnotico nel modo in cui si muove, nella sicurezza con cui lavora, nella precisione dei suoi gesti, ma c’è anche qualcos’altro. È bravo, sì, ma non è solo quello - è la disinvoltura con cui scherza con Vale, persino dopo un inizio così impacciato e imbarazzante; è l’attenzione con cui la ascolta, anche mentre è impegnato a truccarla, e la cura con cui le disegna il viso.

Forse è anche il modo in cui ogni tanto, come se fosse più forte di lui, alza lo sguardo a cercare Edo e _sorride_ , gli occhi profondi e brillanti, le labbra piene che Edo ucciderebbe per poter baciare.

Forse però è solo lui che è un po’ di parte.

Anche Vale però sembra conquistata, e se non lo era all’inizio, lo è sicuramente una volta che Achille si sposta con un _voilà_ per lasciarle osservare l’opera compiuta. Si illumina, appena vede lo specchio, sporgendosi in avanti per ammirare ogni dettaglio più da vicino.

“Doms!” lo chiama, ma senza guardarlo, incantata dal proprio riflesso. “Che te ne pare?”

È sempre bellissima, ma ora è veramente splendida. “Stai una favola, stellina,” le dice, avvicinandosi e appoggiando un gomito allo schienale della sua poltrona. “Se ti vede così Ema non ti fa manco arrivare all’altare.” Poi, perché è più forte di lui, si volta verso Achille. “Sei bravissimo.”

Achille _arrossisce_ , abbassando lo sguardo come per nascondere un sorriso. “Non è niente de che,” dice, cincischiando con dei pennelli, “sei tu che stai bene con tutto, Valentina, t’ho fatto una roba semplice semplice - anzi, se vuoi provare qualcos’altro -”

“ _No_ , è perfetto,” dice Vale, aggiustandosi i capelli, poi però si blocca e lancia una lunga occhiata a Edo attraverso lo specchio. “Anzi, sai cosa,” dice, lentamente, sbattendo le ciglia con quell’aria innocente che Edo conosce fin troppo bene. “Puoi dare una sistemata pure a quest’altro signore qua dietro? Anche il testimone deve essere bellissimo, sennò che figura ci faccio io.”

Achille lo guarda, ed Edo sente una scarica elettrica lungo la schiena.

“Perché no,” dice, mordendosi un labbro in un mezzo sorriso, e Vale si alza con un verso contento, la commessa con la cartellina appare dal nulla con espressione contrariata, ed Edo viene quasi sbattuto di peso sulla sedia mentre Achille viene preso da parte.

“ _C’è un ordine di prenotazione -_ ”

“ _Ma dai, tanto c’è tempo -_

“ _No che non c’è tempo, hai visto quanta gente -_ ”

“Domsetto, non mi deludere, okay?” dice Vale, dandogli uno schiaffetto di raccomandazioni sulla guancia, e con un po’ di imbarazzo lui distoglie lo sguardo dalla discussione in sussurri concitati che sta avvenendo a pochi metri da loro.

“Ma sei sicura? Non ti voglio rubare tempo, se volevi fa’ un’altra prova -”

“No, io sono a posto, adesso pensiamo a te. Anche perché _wow_ , Edoardo, se continui a fissarlo così quel ragazzo si consuma. Vedi di non fare cazzate, eh?” dice, poi si fa da parte ammiccando.

“Che cazzate dovrei fa’ mentre -” ma ammutolisce quando Achille ricompare dal nulla al suo fianco. “Oh, c’è qualche problema?”

“No, no, tutto a posto,” dice, con una smorfia tirata, ma fa un sospiro profondo e si rilassa subito, offrendogli un sorriso piccolo ma sincero. “Allora, che vuoi che ti faccia?”

La fossetta all’angolo delle sue labbra gli ha fatto scordare qualsiasi cosa.

 _Tutto_ , pensa, fissando quelle labbra che sembrano così morbide, ma siccome sono in pubblico dice: “Quello che vuoi,” e poi si gode la maniera in cui gli occhi di Achille si fanno più scuri.

Inizia con una base di crema, tanto per non sbagliare. Per un attimo Edo sta quasi per chiedergli cosa sia, ma poi Achille inizia a mettergliela _a mani nude_ , e qualsiasi dubbio passa in secondo piano. 

Parte dal naso e poi segue la curva degli zigomi con la punta delle dita, passa alle guance, la mandibola, il mento, poi risale alla fronte e alle tempie. Edo ha visto gli altri truccatori farlo - l’ha fatto lui stesso, chissà quante volte - e di solito è un processo rapido e sbrigativo, ma non con Achille - è un massaggio, il suo, quasi una carezza, ogni gesto preciso e professionale ma attento come se volesse imparare il suo viso a memoria, ed Edo si trova a chiudere gli occhi, a perdersi sotto le sue mani, il respiro calmo e il cuore che rimbomba impazzito nel petto.

Resta a occhi chiusi, quando passa all’ombretto, rimpiangendo soltanto il suo tocco sul viso sostituito da quello del pennello. Non sa nemmeno che colore abbia scelto ma, onestamente, non gli interessa.

E poi si fida di lui.

“Oh, dormi?”

“Quasi,” dice, ma poi apre gli occhi, per educazione, e che imbecille a starsene lì abbioccato quando Achille è così _vicino_ e lui non ha altro da fare che fissarlo. 

“Non m’avevi detto che facevi il testimone,” dice Achille, con una risata nascosta nella voce, mettendo da parte il pennello e prendendo l’eyeliner.

“Te prego, ‘testimone’ sembra ‘na cosa seria.” Cerca di restare il più fermo possibile mentre gli mette quello, poi il mascara, e solo quando Achille ha finito continua, sfarfallando civettuolo le sue ciglia appena fatte. “Damigella, se proprio.”

Achille ride, ed Edo non può che restare imbambolato a guardarlo. Ha delle rughe minuscole, ai lati degli occhi, che gli increspano il piccolo tatuaggio lì accanto, e quasi gli fa male il petto dalla voglia di baciarlo proprio in quel punto.

“Vabe’ ma allora ‘sto make-up è fondamentale, ‘na damigella brutta rovina tutta la cerimonia.”

“Stai dicendo che sono brutta?”

“No,” dice, lanciandogli un’occhiata di traverso da sotto le _sue_ ciglia lunghissime, poi gli scosta una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e il cervello di Edo crasha un pochino. “Però devi da’ ‘na sistemata a ‘sti capelli.”

Oh porca -

“Ma cos’è, ve siete messi d’accordo, Vale, te pare -” attacca, voltandosi, ma Vale è scomparsa e cercarla con lo sguardo è inutile. Gli sfugge un sospiro mentre sopra di lui Achille cerca con scarso successo di non ridere ancora. “C’è l’altra sposa che è _fissata_ , so’ settimane che me dà il tormento per il colore, ma boh. Me so’ un po’ stufato pure io ormai ma non voglio rifamme rosa.”

“No, rosa no,” concorda Achille, quasi distratto, mentre apre una palette per studiare le tonalità. “Per me staresti meglio blu.”

Edo si blocca, tanto che Achille ne approfitta per aggiustargli le sopracciglia. Suo padre glielo dice sempre, _se proprio te devi tinge’ i capelli perché non lo fai de un bel colore?_ , e non ci aveva mai pensato, ma… “Uh,” fa, pensieroso. “Già blu è meglio.”

Achille gli sorride e per un momento si ferma, fa solo quello, lo guarda e basta, ed Edo si sente caldo e protetto e _terrorizzato_. Quando riprende a truccarlo il silenzio ha un altro sapore, l’aria ha un peso diverso, e il calore del corpo di Achille accanto al suo sembra quasi insopportabile, ora, il tocco delle sue mani riverente.

Achille lo trucca ed Edo lo guarda, e il tempo non conta più, non c’è nessun altro al mondo, e quando Achille dà l’ultimo tocco di blush e poi fa un passo indietro, posando i trucchi, Edo quasi protesta per riaverlo vicino.

Non lo fa, però, perché il modo in cui Achille lo sta guardando… 

“Okay, guardati,” mormora, un soffio di voce che nel caos tutto intorno a loro sembra scivolargli dritto sotto pelle. Edo sbatte lentamente le palpebre, come se si fosse appena svegliato da un incantesimo, e stacca a fatica gli occhi da Achille per guardarsi allo specchio.

Trattiene il fiato, quando si vede.

Anche se manca la bocca, l’effetto è incredibile. Ogni linea del suo viso è accentuata, scolpita in un gioco di ombre e luci morbide, _ha delle sopracciglia_ , addirittura, e i suoi occhi brillano circondati d’ombretto scuro, profondi, magnetici, rendendo tutto il suo volto più sensuale. Sembra un quadro, sembra qualcuno che non gli dispiacerebbe essere più spesso, sembra…

Da come lo sta fissando, immobile e così vicino, sembra che Achille voglia _mangiarselo_.

Edo torna a voltarsi del tutto verso di lui, come un girasole, inspirando lentamente. Si lecca le labbra, e il modo in cui Achille segue la sua lingua con occhi famelici gli dà alla testa. “E il rossetto?”

La bocca di Achille trema in un sorriso trattenuto. “Be’...” comincia, ma poi qualcuno si schiarisce forte la gola alle loro spalle, e il resto del mondo gli piomba addosso come una doccia fredda.

“ _Scusate_ ,” sbotta una tipa in divisa nera, la commessa con la cartellina, guardandoli con un’irritazione che per la prima volta Edo sente di ricambiare con ardore. “Ma è ora del prossimo appuntamento e la signora qui sta aspettando da _dieci minuti_ , per cui -”

“Ma dai -” attacca Achille, ma Edo si alza di scatto, tutto scuse e sorrisi colpevoli, interrompendo le sue proteste. Lo capisce, Cristo se lo capisce, ma non vuole metterlo nei guai. Si sono già presi troppo tempo così.

“Me dispiace lasciatte la faccia a metà,” mormora Achille quando la sua collega se ne va, mettendo via i pennelli usati con gesti secchi. “Ma ‘ste cazzo de prenotazioni -”

“Me toccherà torna’ per fatte fini’, allora,” risponde Edo, a voce altrettanto bassa, e poi deve filare mentre la signora della prenotazione prende posto con uno sbuffo scocciato, ma non prima di fargli un occhiolino.

La signora sembra scandalizzata, mentre lo guarda andar via, ma Achille sta sorridendo di nuovo, ed è quello l’importante.

Fuori dal negozio, la gente _si gira a guardarlo_.

Qualcuno volta solo la testa, qualcuno si ferma per strada, una ragazza va a sbattere contro un cestino per non staccargli gli occhi di dosso e l’eco degli sfotto’ delle sue amiche lo segue lungo tutta la strada, ed è… surreale, ma in senso buono. Vale non riesce a smettere di ridere, ma va bene anche quello.

Prima di lasciarlo andare lo costringe a caricare una selfie su Instagram, e la foto fa _in qualche ora_ il doppio dei like dei suoi post normali, per non parlare di quello che spunta tra i suoi messaggi. È un pomeriggio interessante, senza dubbio, e quando torna a casa Edo non sa quale santo deve ringraziare, ma è certo che _qualcuno_ , lassù, gli voglia davvero bene.

Deve ingaggiare Achille per farsi truccare prima di ogni serata, chiaramente.

(Deve decidersi a chiedergli di uscire.)

Ripassa qualche giorno dopo, perché… perché ha voglia di vedere Achille e sono arrivati a un punto in cui sembra un po’ stupido inventare scuse, onestamente, solo che Achille non c’è.

Dopo un giro spaesato finisce di fronte a una parete di ombretti, a fingere di studiare le varie palette con aria corrucciata mentre cerca di ricordarsi le ultime visite. Non è così disperato da essersi _segnato i suoi turni_ , ma tutte le volte era capitato verso la stessa ora - è anche abbastanza sicuro di essere passato diverse volte lo stesso giorno - e invece adesso nada.

È strano, ma insomma, non è la fine del mondo. Magari gli hanno cambiato i turni, o l’hanno messo sul retro, o sta seguendo qualche cliente. Giusto per scrupolo, per non dire di aver fatto un salto in centro a vuoto, per amor di completezza, Edo gironzola ancora un pochino a vuoto per il negozio, con gli occhi che scorrono lungo gli espositori senza registrare davvero nulla, sempre distratti da una divisa nera di passaggio o da un ciuffo biondo visto di sfuggita… ma no, Achille non c’è.

Prova qualche profumo a scazzo finché non vede un paio di commessi iniziare a girargli intorno come squali, aiuta una signora a prendere qualche barattolo da uno scaffale troppo alto, poi si arrende e se ne va, uscendo dal negozio con un groviglio di insoddisfazione nello stomaco che non dovrebbe essere così pesante. È andata male ma pazienza, lo vedrà la prossima volta.

Se non che la prossima volta arriva e Achille non c’è, e nemmeno quella dopo, e nemmeno quella dopo ancora, anche se Edo a questo punto si è fatto _davvero_ una tabella dei suoi turni (potrebbe esserci stato del rum di mezzo. Vale ha aiutato) ed era certo che l’avrebbe trovato.

“Senti, ciao, scusami,” dice, accostando una commessa intenta a sistemare uno scaffale di creme anti-rughe. Di solito è _leggermente_ meno impacciato di così, ma di solito non è nemmeno così disperato da volersi rendere ridicolo. “Posso chiederti una cosa?”

La ragazza si gira ed è la tipa costantemente scazzata, quella che l’aveva cacciato durante la prova trucco. Be’, bravo Manozzi, perfetto. Almeno non dovrà starle a spiegare tanto chi sta cercando.

“Certo, dimmi pure, cercavi un prodotto in particolare?”

“Uhm, no, cercavo… per caso c’è Achille? Il commesso alto, quello coi tatuaggi e…”

Gesticola debolmente, non sa nemmeno lui per indicare cosa, e la commessa si gira completamente per guardarlo meglio.

“ _Oh_ ,” dice, ed Edo _sa_ di essere stato riconosciuto. La tipa non cambia espressione, non davvero, resta sempre rigida e professionale, ma sugli occhi le scende un velo di… stanchezza. Sofferenza fisica, forse. _Non mi pagano abbastanza per questo lavoro_ , fondamentalmente. “No, non lavora più qui.”

“Ah.”

E rimangono lì, a fissarsi, Edo con la vaga speranza di ricevere qualche informazione in più, la tipa con lo sguardo di chi sta silenziosamente aspettando la morte.

“Sai per caso dove posso trovarlo o…?”

“Non possiamo dare informazioni sui dipendenti o sugli ex-dipendenti,” dice, il tono più secco del Sahara. “Mi dispiace.”

Non sembra che le dispiaccia poi tanto, ma Edo ringrazia comunque, fa un sorriso tirato e se ne va. 

_Non lavora più qui._

C’è poco da fare da Sephora, ormai.

È tempo di passare a Facebook.

“Che significa che _non c’è_ su Facebook?”

“Senti,” dice Vale, mostrandogli lo schermo del cellulare. “A meno che non si chiami Achille Rossi e non sia un sessantenne in incognito, il tuo Achille non c’è.”

Edo fissa il profilo di Achille Rossi - stempiato, baffuto, con un gran sorriso e moglie sotto braccio - e poi si dà lentamente il proprio telefono in fronte. Stava controllando Instagram, mentre Vale setacciava Facebook, ma è chiaro che possono provare pure tutti i social che vogliono, Achille non si trova e basta.

Ha il _leggero_ sospetto che non si chiami davvero Achille.

E la certezza assoluta che la sua vita sentimentale sia maledetta.

“Vuoi dare un’occhiata su Linkedin?” propone Vale, ma non sembra convinta nemmeno lei, ed Edo sospira.

“No, lascia sta’, devo fa’ dei giri prima di cena.” Si alza dal divano di casa Stokholma-Pegorer e mette via il cellulare, che in tasca pesa un po’ come una sconfitta.

“Mi dispiace per la tua Cenerentola,” dice Vale.

Edo scrolla una spalla, prendendo la giacca. Dispiace anche a lui, pure troppo, ma sembra stupido da dire ad alta voce - è un tipo che ha visto _tre volte_ , e non sa nemmeno come si chiama. “Se vede che non era destino. Piuttosto, ce sei stasera?”

“Sono una donna quasi sposata, Edoardo.”

“È ‘na festa da Simon, non è ‘n’orgia.”

“Sì ma lo sai come finiscono quelle feste,” dice, poi gli lancia un’occhiata maliziosa. “Ma è proprio quello che serve a te, vai, portati a casa qualcuno, poi scopa per dimenticare.”

“Ciao, Vale,” dice, dandole un buffetto prima di andarsene. “Salutami Ema.”

“Mi raccomando eh, solo una botta e via!” gli urla dietro. Edo saluta con la mano ridendo.

Arriva a festa iniziata, nella speranza di non dare troppo nell’occhio e riuscire ad agguantare una birra prima di essere bombardato di commenti, ma appena gli aprono la porta viene sommerso di urla e domande.

“Volevo cambiare un po’,” dice a tutti, passandosi una mano tra i suoi nuovi capelli blu elettrico freschi di parrucchiere - che è la verità, anche se per qualche motivo gli sembra di nascondere qualcosa. Forse perché è difficile spiegare cosa l’ha convinto, alla fine, dopo mesi di battute e suppliche cadute nel vuoto. Forse perché è solo triste ammettere che sperava di farli vedere a qualcuno di cui non sa neanche il nome, di sentire cosa avrebbe detto, di scoprire se avrebbe fatto uno dei suoi sorrisi con la fossetta da un lato, se gli sarebbero piaciuti.

Scivola tra la musica e le persone scambiando saluti e sorrisi, insulti e pacche sulle spalle, e quando finalmente riesce a procurarsi una birra è già stanco. Forse doveva fare come Vale e restarsene a casa, al diavolo la vita sociale.

Forse ha solo bisogno di una sigaretta.

Non riesce neanche a girarsi in direzione del giardino, però, che va a sbattere contro…

“ _Fet?_ ”

“Ao, ma guarda ‘ndo - Edoa’!”

Sa un po’ di Carramba, il modo in cui si abbracciano, e non possono fare a meno di ridere, ma sembra passata una vita dall’ultima volta che si sono visti. 

“Ma non stavi giù a Roma te?”

“Sto ancora a Roma, chi se move,” dice, sorridendo, dandogli una pacca sul braccio. “So’ venuto qualche giorno a trova’ quel disgraziato de mi’ fratello, che non è più sceso da che s’è trasferito, e m’ha trascinato a ‘sta festa. Eccolo là, va’ - Lauro! Vie’ qua, te devo presenta’...”

Edo ha un solo vago ricordo del fratello di Fet, un ragazzetto alto e magro, con l’aria inquieta e gli occhi troppo grandi, e naturalmente si aspetta ancora qualcuno del genere. Quando si volta, quasi gli sfugge la birra di mano.

“ _Oh_ ,” dice Achille. Non sarà più magro, non sarà più inquieto, ma gli occhi grandi sono rimasti - grandissimi, ora, per come lo fissa incredulo.

Edo è abbastanza sicuro di avere la stessa espressione sconvolta.

“Daje, non resta’ lì impalato - ecco, questo è Lauro, mi’ fratello, questo invece è Edo, Edoardo Manozzi, non so se te lo ricordi La’…”

“Sì, me lo ricordo,” dice Achille - _Lauro_ , a quanto pare, che non è meno strano ma gli sta bene, stavolta - e gli tende una mano, con quelle dita lunghe e ruvide che Edo sente ancora come fantasmi sul viso, con quei tatuaggi che voleva tanto studiare da più vicino. “Edoardo, eh?”

“Piacere, _Lauro_ ,” replica, con un sorriso che sente sbocciare lento ma inesorabile, stringendogli la mano. Il suo tocco è sempre caldo e solido, il suo ciuffo biondo e soffice, ma i vestiti sono diversi, ovviamente, e si perde un attimo a seguire le linee aderenti della sua camicia, dai fianchi morbidi alle spalle ampie, per poi però finire calamitato dal suo sguardo.

I suoi occhi sono ancora mozzafiato, e ridono, brillanti, mentre la stretta di mano dura appena un po’ troppo.

“Ma ve conoscete?” chiede Fet, e si riscuotono, lasciando la presa.

“Circa,” dice A- Lauro, tentando un’espressione innocente, e Fet assottiglia lo sguardo, studiando per un momento prima uno e poi l’altro. Poi sbuffa, facendo un mezzo sorriso.

“Vabè, come ve pare - Edoa’, fatte senti’ uno de ‘sti giorni, e mo’ dimme ‘ndo se trova ‘na birra.”

Edo lo indirizza verso la cucina con una risata e una pacca sulla spalla, così rimane da solo, con Lauro, a combattere tra eccitazione e puro imbarazzo. Si volta verso di lui, con un velo d’incertezza, ma per fortuna Lauro fa un cenno verso il giardino con la propria birra. “Fuori?” chiede, ed Edo lo segue sollevato.

Trovano un angolino tranquillo, un paio di sedie di plastica attorno ad un tavolo con un posacenere stracolmo, dove la musica non è troppo forte e la gente non è troppo ubriaca, e si siedono in silenzio, le gambe vicine e le birre strette tra le dita, a scambiarsi occhiate di sbieco come per misurarsi.

“E quindi Lauro,” attacca Edo, quando non ne può più, accavallando le gambe per mettersi più comodo.

Lauro abbassa lo sguardo e soffoca una risata, come se si aspettasse il commento. “Non me di’ niente, per favore, c’ho quel soprannome da ‘na vita.”

“Com’è allora?”

“C’hai presente la nave?”

Edo ridacchia. “No, dico, al lavoro. Com’è che te chiamavi per soprannome? Cos’è,” aggiunge, in uno slancio che non sa se sia più coraggio o idiozia, “è per non fatte trova’ su facebook dalle ragazzine innamorate?”

Lauro lo fissa per qualche momento, sorpreso, ed Edo finisce per fare un lungo sorso dalla sua birra, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi. “Nah,” dice alla fine, lentamente, “quello è… no, lascia sta’, è ‘na cosa stupida.”

Edo si sbraca meglio sulla sua sedia di plastica, gli fa cenno con la bottiglia di andare avanti, e Lauro ridacchia piano, quasi senza rumore. “So’ tutte stronzate, davvero.”

“Io _adoro_ le stronzate, vai.”

“Allora okay,” dice, sorridendo mentre lo guarda di traverso, da sotto quelle sue ciglia impossibili. “Non è niente de che, in realtà… è solo che l’ambiente lì era abbastanza demmerda. Non tanto i colleghi, anche se pure lì - proprio tutto, i capi, il clima, certi clienti che te li raccomando, e niente.” Si rigira la bottiglia di birra tra le mani, grattando via un angolo dell’etichetta. “Non me piaceva e non ce volevo sta’ e non me sentivo a mio agio col mio nome. Non me andava de esse’ _Lauro_ , là dentro.”

Edo lo fissa, momentaneamente spiazzato. Un metro e novanta di battute e sorrisi sicuri di sé, e adesso Lauro sembra _piccolo_ , ripiegato su se stesso e messo a nudo. La prima volta che si parlano senza una nube di profumi intorno ed è roba così seria, ed Edo… Edo è onorato, in realtà.

Senza idea di come ribattere, ma comunque onorato.

“Oh,” dice, e vorrebbe mordersi la lingua. Si schiarisce la gola e tenta di aggiustare il tiro: “È per questo che hai mollato?”

Lauro scoppia a ridere. “Seh, mollato, m’hanno licenziato,” dice, poi gli lancia un’occhiata di sbieco, sorridendo lento e affilato. “Ma te che ne sai che non lavoro più là?”

Ah, merda. Edo fa un sorso di birra, il viso caldo, ma tanto ormai… “Cos’è, uno non può più andare nel suo negozio di fiducia a provare profumi senza comprare niente?”

Lauro alza le mani, sorridendo, poi d’un tratto si sporge oltre il bracciolo della sedia verso di lui, chiude gli occhi e _inspira_. “Mmh,” mormora, di gola, ed Edo manda giù rapidamente un’altra sorsata. “Io dico che sei tipo da Chanel,” continua, aprendo lentamente gli occhi per fissarlo, divertito e così vicino.

Edo deglutisce, tamburella le dita sulla sua bottiglia. “Seh, lallero,” cerca di scherzare, “quello solo se me lo regala qualcuno de nascosto.”

C’è un istante di pausa, uno solo, in cui si fissano. Poi -

“Oh Cristo,” realizza Edo, mentre Lauro si tira indietro e _arrossisce_ , guardando ovunque tranne che verso di lui. “Te prego dimme che non t’hanno cacciato per quello.”

Lauro fa un lungo, lungo sorso di birra, fissando dritto di fronte a sé. La piega delle spalle è mortificata, ma la sua espressione è ferma e cocciuta, _embè, allora?_

“Madonna, ma io -”

“Non prova’ a scusatte,” lo blocca. “Non era quello, è che - com’era - non ero _in linea con la cultura dell’azienda_. Che significa che m’ero rotto un po’ il cazzo,” gli confida, un angolo della bocca che si incurva mentre lo guarda. “E poi non m’hanno mai pagato uno straordinario in sei mesi, frega’ qualcosa ogni tanto era il minimo.”

“Vabe’, ma me sento in colpa lo stesso,” dice Eco, mordendosi un labbro. “Devo fa’ qualcosa per sdebitamme.”

Lauro lo fissa, ed Edo sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “Okay,” dice poi, la voce leggermente rauca. “Dimme una cosa allora, ma devi esse’ sincero,” continua, e si avvicina con aria cospiratoria. Edo lo imita senza nemmeno pensarci, col cuore che inizia a battere più veloce, perdendosi nei suoi occhi verdi. Non ha idea di cosa possa chiedergli, ma con quell’aria seria, sarà sicuramente… “Ma eri te quel matto che a sedici anni girava co’ la cresta rossa?”

Edo scoppia a ridere, forte, quasi alle lacrime, e Lauro sembra così _compiaciuto_ del risultato che non riesce a smettere di sorridere.

“Quindici anni,” ammette, asciugandosi gli angoli degli occhi, “a sedici la cresta m’aveva stufato,” e finiscono a parlare di _capelli_ , come se niente fosse, come se si conoscessero da una vita, non solo come due esuli dello stesso quartiere ma come _amici_. Lauro gli racconta dei suoi esperimenti, dalle treccine alla tinta bicroma, poi tocca a Edo, che ha praticamente finito l’arcobaleno.

“Stai bene così,” dice Lauro alla fine, a voce bassa, con uno sguardo di traverso, poi beve come per distrarlo, le dita mollemente strette attorno al collo della bottiglia, le labbra piene e morbide premute contro il vetro, ed Edo si perde un attimo a guardarlo.

La sua birra è finita da un pezzo perciò recupera una sigaretta dalle tasche, la accende, e si compiace per qualche momento di come ora Lauro fissi le _sue_ dita, le _sue labbra_. “M’hanno consigliato bene,” mormora, con un sorriso sghembo, poi fa un altro tiro. “E m’ero stufato de senti’ Ema che se lamentava delle foto del matrimonio.”

Lauro fa un verso pensieroso, gli occhi ancora fissi sulla sigaretta tra le sue labbra, poi sembra riscuotersi, mettendosi più dritto sulla sedia con un colpo di tosse. “Già, come vanno i preparativi?” chiede, ed Edo risponde, e il tempo passa mentre parlano e ridono nel loro angolo di giardino, le stelle fisse intorno a cui sembra ruotare tutto il mondo, finché Lauro non sbadiglia ed Edo controlla l’ora e Cristo, sono le quattro.

“Ohi, giovani,” li chiama Simon, spuntando fuori dalla porta con un sacchetto della spazzatura in una mano e un sopracciglio alzato. “Che volemo fa’?”

“Non lo so, dov’è andato mi’ fratello?”

“Fet s’è dato un’ora fa, eh. Siete rimasti solo voi.”

“Ma veramente ce stai a caccia’?” chiede Edo, proprio mentre Lauro supplica: “Dai, allora che fastidio te damo.”

La verità è che resterebbe a parlare con Lauro per una vita intera.

“Oh, potete restare quanto ve pare,” dice Simon, scuotendo il sacco della spazzatura. “Però dovete da’ una mano con le pulizie.”

Edo e Lauro si guardano.

“Casa mia è qua dietro,” dice Edo.

Passeggiano in silenzio, lentamente, perché alla fine, in realtà, non c’è più bisogno di parlare. Lauro cammina vicino, una presenza solida e calda, e ogni tanto le loro spalle si toccano, si sorridono, e la strada verso casa sembra sparire.

Arrivano a destinazione, comunque. La palazzina di Edo svetta sulle loro teste, grigia e scrostata, nell’aria immobile della periferia, e quando si fermano di fronte all’ingresso è solo naturale voltarsi a baciare Lauro, alzandosi appena sulle punte dei piedi mentre lui si abbassa per raggiungerlo a metà strada, ed è come baciare la fidanzata di una vita, morbido e dolce, senza fretta, _giusto_.

Si staccano con un sospiro, lenti, le labbra che formicolano e un brivido caldo che scorre lungo la schiena, e mentre Edo appoggia i tacchi a terra gli viene da sorridere. “Per caso c’hai voglia de sali’ un attimo?” mormora, senza allontanarsi di un passo, il tono basso mentre gli accarezza un fianco con la punta delle dita, e Lauro sorride per un secondo prima di abbassarsi a sfiorargli la bocca in un altro bacio.

“A prendere un caffè?”

“A prende’ tutto quello che vuoi.”

Lauro ride, facendosi di un rosa adorabile, poi si scosta con un passo indietro. “Dopo di lei,” dice, abbozzando un inchino in direzione delle scale buie, e lo segue lentamente mentre apre la il portone, accende la luce, sale le scale fino al suo appartamento.

Si fermano all’ingresso, prima per posare le giacche, poi per baciarsi accanto all’appendiabiti. Lauro si lascia spingere spalle al muro, stavolta, e così è più facile baciarlo senza tendersi tutto, premersi contro di lui e sentirlo lasciare andare un respiro tremulo petto contro petto, bacino contro bacino. Le mani di Edo scivolano attorno ai suoi fianchi sottili, lo accarezzano da sopra la camicia, stringono, e Lauro gli morde le labbra e infila le dita tra i suoi capelli, a scompigliare tutto e tirare appena per fargli piegare la testa come vuole lui.

Si separano lentamente, un ultimo bacio che poi diventa un altro e poi un altro, con le labbra piegate in sorrisi leggeri e la voglia di sbirciare da sotto le palpebre, appena appena, per vedere cosa sta facendo l’altro. Poche ore che sa il suo nome ma è come conoscersi da una vita, nei gesti e nei respiri, e quando Lauro gli lascia i capelli per sfiorargli le spalle Edo indietreggia di uno, due passi, facendo un respiro profondo.

“Il salotto è di qua,” dice, come se il divano-letto aperto e sfatto non si vedesse perfettamente dall’ingresso. “Mettete comodo, devo un attimo…”

Si defila in bagno mentre Lauro si guarda intorno, col cuore che batte lento ma assordante in gola, come già pronto a qualcosa di inevitabile. Intasca un preservativo, si squadra allo specchio, aggiusta i capelli e poi esce, senza darsi tempo di indugiare oltre, e Lauro in piedi è di fronte alla sua scrivania, tutto concentrato a leggere qualcosa.

Ci sono tutti i suoi appunti, lì sopra. Idee per le basi, brani buttati giù di getto, appunti di cose che non farebbe leggere nemmeno a sua madre… ma per qualche motivo, vedendolo lì davanti, non gli dispiacerebbe mostrargli ogni cosa. Lauro si volta a sorridergli, quando Edo lo raggiunge, e dal mare di fogli e quaderni pesca qualcosa - il rossetto Dior, lucido ed elegante nel suo tubetto dorato, che non ha mai messo a posto dopo quella serata.

“Me so’ sempre scordato de metterlo via,” dice, sentendo il bisogno di giustificarsi, ma Lauro se lo passa tra le dita, lanciandogli un’occhiata di traverso.

“Te l’ho sempre immaginato addosso,” confessa, a voce bassa, e la gola di Edo si secca all’istante. “Da quando te l’ho dato, non riuscivo a pensare ad altro -”

“Be’, okay,” dice, e Lauro lo guarda confuso. Fa un passo avanti e gli sfiora una mano, il polso, proprio come lui aveva fatto quella volta tra gli scaffali del negozio. “Dammelo, così vedi.”

Uno, due battiti, poi Lauro… Lauro gli porta una mano al viso, solido e dolce, e stappa il rossetto coi denti. “Posso…?” mormora, ed Edo risponde aggrappandosi con una mano al suo fianco e schiudendo le labbra.

L’ha già truccato, con ben più di una passata di rossetto, ma così è dolorosamente _intimo_. La concentrazione totale sul suo viso, il suo calore così vicino, la mano che scivola a tenergli ferma guancia e mento, con un pollice premuto a un soffio dalla sua gola. Fa un effetto diverso, così, e quando Lauro appoggia il rossetto sulle sue labbra Edo chiude gli occhi, si lascia truccare, poi li riapre appena e lo fissa e Lauro deglutisce.

“Porca puttana,” sussurra, passandogli un pollice sul labbro inferiore. “Non sai quanto vorrei vede’ ‘ste labbra intorno al cazzo.”

Edo socchiude la bocca, prende il suo polpastrello tra le labbra e _succhia_ , sorridendo attorno al suo dito, e Lauro impreca sottovoce e se lo tira addosso per baciarlo.

Barcollano verso il divano-letto, togliendosi camicie e cinture nel tragitto, senza mai smettere davvero di baciarsi, e quando Lauro va a svattere per primo contro il materasso Edo ne approfitta per buttarlo giù, per poi mettersi in ginocchio a liberarlo dei jeans.

“Oh, senti, io scherzavo -”

“Shh,” fa, prendendogli pantaloni ed intimo insieme, e tira via tutto quando Lauro alza i fianchi per assecondarlo, docile ma impaziente. Ha sognato di succhiargli il cazzo tanto quanto l’ha fatto lui, e ora che finalmente ce l’ha davanti si prende un secondo per godersi gli ultimi momenti d’attesa.

Bacia la punta, per iniziare, e Lauro si lascia cadere sul materasso con qualche imprecazione soffocata. Non è piccolo ma Edo non ha fretta, scende in una scia di baci leggeri fino alla base, lecca e preme le sue labbra scure dove piace di più a lui, e Lauro lo ricompensa con sospiri spezzati e piccoli tremiti, prima di sollevarsi sui gomiti come se fosse una fatica immane e guardarlo, con gli occhi scuri e lucidi sotto il suo ciuffo in disordine. È allora che Edo, lento, lentissimo, prende la punta in bocca e succhia.

“Cristo,” gracchia Lauro, chiudendo d’istinto gli occhi per un secondo, ed Edo sorride nonostante la bocca impegnata. Poi però si concentra, inspira e se lo fa scivolare fino in gola, e solo quando ha il naso premuto contro il suo pube azzarda un’occhiata e lo trova _stravolto_ , come se mezzo pompino bastasse a distruggerlo.

Il suo stesso cazzo è duro da far male, ma lo ignora. Ora questo è più divertente.

Lauro stringe le lenzuola tra le dita quando si ritrae, e getta il capo all’indietro quando lo riprende in gola, ed Edo si trova a muoversi da solo, quasi in automatico, stregato dal movimento dei suoi tatuaggi lungo il petto. Aveva immaginato un po’ d’inchiostro sotto la divisa, ma non aveva osato sperare tanto.

Ma quando lo sente iniziare a soffocare i gemiti, quando gli sente le cosce tremare, si ferma.

“Te quand’è che ricambi il favore?” chiede, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra gonfie e un mezzo scherzo nel tono, prendendolo in mano per qualche carezza languida. Lauro rabbrividisce, fa un respiro profondo, poi si allunga a prenderlo per le spalle e tirarselo addosso, per baciarlo come se volesse togliergli il fiato.

“Dopo,” dice, e in tutte le altre volte che gliel’hanno detto non era mai suonato come una promessa. “Adesso c’hai qualcosa pe’ scopa’?”

Edo ce l’ha qualcosa pe’ scopa’. Lo lascia andare - ma prima un altro bacio veloce, no, due, no tre - e si spoglia, recupera il preservativo dai pantaloni e il lubrificante dal comodino, ma non fa in tempo a buttarli sul letto per chiedere _e mo?_ che Lauro prende il lubrificante, spalanca le cosce, e comincia a prepararsi per lui.

“Grazie Gesù,” mormora, ipnotizzato dal movimento delle dita che spariscono sicure dentro il suo corpo, e Lauro scoppia a ridere, anche se un po’ senza fiato.

“Prega per noi,” risponde, ed Edo non può che ridere e baciarlo, stringerlo, toccarlo, ed è un attimo che i loro respiri si fondono insieme e le sue dita si uniscono a quelle di Lauro tra le sue gambe, umide e attente.

“Le tue mani -” sospira Lauro, lasciandolo da solo ad aprirlo per toccarsi, una, due carezze disperate. “Quelle cazzo di dita -” ed Edo le spinge a fondo, incurva, sfrega, e stringe Lauro mentre s’inarca tra gli spasmi di piacere.

“Te prego, dimme che posso -”

“ _Che cazzo aspetti_ ,” sibila Lauro, baciandolo con irruenza, ed Edo vorrebbe piangere.

Il primo affondo, e l’asse del suo mondo si riassesta. Cade in avanti, dove Lauro lo accoglie gettandogli le braccia attorno alle spalle e cingendogli i fianchi con le gambe, ma è come se avesse trovato l’equilibrio per la prima volta. Edo si rialza sui gomiti e lo bacia, prendendo a muovere i fianchi, e Lauro lo segue in contrappunto, come una canzone, perfetto e sicuro a ogni spinta.

“Più forte,” mormora Lauro, e gli prende il viso tra le mani, gli incornicia le guance come un tesoro per guardarlo dritto negli occhi coi suoi, lucidi e scuri, poi lo bacia, ed Edo farebbe _tutto_ per lui. Lo scopa più forte, più a fondo, più veloce, qualsiasi cosa chieda, e Lauro ansima e trema attorno al suo cazzo come se fosse nato per prenderlo, e quando viene è senza una mano addosso, solo Edo e i suoi denti sul collo, in schizzi perlacei che distorcono il disegno dei suoi tatuaggi.

Edo pensa quanto vorrebbe leccarli, poi Lauro lo guarda da sotto le palpebre basse, stringe i muscoli attorno a lui, e anche Edo viene, come un pugno allo stomaco, come un precipizio senza paracadute.

È quasi un peccato staccarsi, i respiri vicini, le gambe intrecciate, ma Edo crolla di lato e lo lascia andare, usando solo il minimo di energie per liberarsi del preservativo e buttarlo via, e quando Lauro si stiracchia al suo fianco torna a sdraiarsi per abbracciarlo con uno sbadiglio.

(Non è così che si chiudono le scopate di una notte, di solito.

Per fortuna nessuno dei due ha mai fatto le cose nel verso giusto.)

Edo fa un respiro profondo, e lo lascia andare solo quando Lauro si mette comodo tra le sue braccia.

Qualche tempo dopo - sembrano ore, ma probabilmente è qualche minuto - Lauro si gira su un fianco, premendo la fronte contro la sua. “Ohi,” mormora, sfiorandogli un fianco.

“Mh?”

“Che t’offendi se resto a dormi’ qua?”

“No,” dice, pesante di sonno. “Me devi ancora succhia’ il cazzo, dopotutto,” aggiunge, poi gli bacia la fronte, e sorride mentre sente Lauro ridere piano e stringerlo a sua volta, e si addormenta avvolto nel suo profumo.

E la mattina dopo, Lauro lo sveglia succhiandogli il cazzo.

Vale ed Ema sono un sogno, il giorno della cerimonia.

“Vorrei vede’, dopo tutto il lavoro che ho fatto,” commenta Lauro, compiaciuto, appoggiato alla sua spalla mentre fa dondolare un flute di champagne tra le dita. Sembra una star del cinema col suo suo papillon sciolto abbandonato attorno al collo, con il colletto della camicia aperto bottone dopo bottone nel corso della serata, i capelli tirati all’indietro da cui è sfuggito qualche ricciolo, e quando sorride Edo si sente sparire tutto il fiato dai polmoni.

Vale ed Ema brillano al centro della pista da ballo, ma Edo ha occhi solo per una persona.

Vorrebbe trascinarlo in uno sgabuzzino e rovinarlo ancora di più, ma ha _promesso_ che si sarebbe comportato bene - almeno finché c’erano nonne in giro - perciò si morde la lingua e lascia sfuggire la sua seconda proposta indecente preferita. “Vieni a cantare con me.”

Lauro alza gli occhi al cielo, prendendo un sorso dal suo bicchiere. “Ce provi persino oggi?”

“Sempre.” Sorride, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita. “Dai, c’hanno pure la consolle pronta. Quand’è che vieni a cantare con me?”

Lauro lo spintona via per gioco, ridendo con le guance rosse di felicità e champagne, prima di tornare a stringerlo un pochino più forte. “Quando te la finisci de cambia’ il beat su -”

Un applauso per il ballo concluso copre la sua risposta, ma non è la prima volta che la dà e probabilmente non sarà l’ultima.

Per fortuna Edo non è uno che si scoraggia.

Si sporge sulle punte per dargli un bacio sulla guancia e poi scappa, ridendo, prima che Lauro si accorga del segno di rossetto che gli ha lasciato. È la damigella d’onore, dopotutto, ha dei compiti da portare a termine.

Tipo vedere se riesce a fregare la consolle al dj per qualche minuto…

**Author's Note:**

> e poi iniziano davvero ad esibirsi insieme e SORPRESA, NON ERA UNA ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE NEMMENO QUESTA, HAHAHA I TRICKED YOU AGAIN - *la riacchiappano e la riportano via*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lui mette il rossetto come una showgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449981) by [sidhedcv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv)




End file.
